Mr. Red
Alwin Nutt XIX, better known as Mr. Red, is a character in Heroes of Avalon Falls. He is played by DekuNut. He's the biological father of Wynona, adoptive father of Gabriel Michaels, and husband of Bella Michaels. Over his life, he was a bodyguard, a barkeep, and advisor to the king of the Daemons. Appearances * All of Alwin's appearances have been in Heroes of Avalon Falls History Early Life Alwin grew up a street urchin in the daemonic capital city. When he was eight, he was taken in by some of the guards in the palace and trained to eventually become one of them. During this time, he became close friends with Princess Widow. When he was 15, Widow requested that he became her personal bodyguard. Not long after, the two become a couple, albeit secretly, since Widow's father wanted to marry her off to another daemonic noble. Exile The two eventually decided that the abusive and egotistical king was unfit to rule, and decided to kill him so Widow and Alwin could rule in his stead. This only became more fevered when Widow's kid brother Gabriel was born. They began working with a few key positions in the castle for the coupe, but before they could bring their plan into action, the Green Garnet Bella Michaels kidnapped the baby in order to protect him from being raised by his father. This sent the king into a rage. Convinced of a conspiracy from within, he became an inquisitor on his own soldiers, eventually learning of Alwin and Widow's coupe. Since Widow was his one remaining heir, he couldn't kill her, but chose to make an example out of Alwin. While awaiting his execution, Alwin was broken out by his friends Tennor Bjomolf and Dean Kunut. The three ended up cornered before they could escape the castle, so Tennor made a last-ditch escape attempt: send Alwin away, to a place not even he knew about. Life on Earth Alwin wound up in the woods of Kallam, Washington on the planet Earth. He made his way towards the bright lights of the city. He spent a few days living on the streets there before being discovered by Bella, who had been living on the planet for six months at that point. He tried to kill her on first meeting, but quickly realized that they were both exiles together, and it would be in their best interests to work together. As time went on, Bella fell in love with Alwin, while he continued to pine for Widow. Five years later, they were discovered by Mordred Pendragon, who convinced Alwin to become a contracted bodyguard for ONC elite. Specifically, he served the enchantress Morgan Le Fay, who promised him a trip home in return for twenty years of service. Bodyguard Alwin moved to Avalon Falls with Morgan, where he met her other bodyguard, Rasul Kazad. It was here that he was given the codename of Mr. Red. The two were slow to get on, but worked well together. He also became friends with a number of her contacts, including Edward Jones. He was the first to the scene after Edward was killed, and would always regret not arriving sooner. He would return to Kallam every year at Christmas to see Gabe and Bella, but would always suggest they stay out of Avalon Falls, since he didn't want the boy to become tied in with the ONC. The Past Returns In January 2017, a trio of mercenaries hired by Gabe's father finally tracked the boy down to Avalon Falls, where he was just about to enter university. Alwin was familiar with the three from his time serving Darkmoon, and was once close friends with their leader, Jecht Tidus. Upon learning of their arrival in town, Alwin formed a squad made up of Morgan, Bella, Roy, Lizzy and Karina to help stop them, while tasking Lupus (masquerading as Uther) with protecting Gabe. The two groups did battle, resulting in Alwin using an old debt to convince Jecht to carry on his way. Relationships Rasul Kazad Rasul was already serving as a bodyguard for Morgan when Alwin joined the ranks. The two were always very different. Rasul was impulsive and laid back, which didn't mesh well with Alwin's more traditional sentiments regarding a workplace environment. However, he came to respect Rasul's fighting prowess, and over time the two became close friends. Bella Michaels In some small way, Alwin has always been angry at Bella. She was, after all, the reason for his exile. But he never hated her. The two have a somewhat rocky relationship, but as a whole enjoy each others presence. Alwin admits to himself that, if he weren't still in love with Widow, he'd probably give in to Bella's flirtations. Not like his reluctance ever stopped her from trying, however. Gabriel Michaels Despite their almost being brothers, Alwin and Gabriel have more of a father-son relationship. Alwin did, after all, help raise the boy. Alwin always insisted otherwise until the events of the Battle of the Trios came and he realized that Gabe was one of the few things more important to him than returning to Widow. That was the first time he admitted that Gabriel felt like his son. Morgan Le Fay Alwin likes Morgan, but is constantly annoyed by her. Much like Bella, she continuously flirts with him despite his reluctance. Unlike the elf, however, Alwin is determined to never give in to her. He sees something in Morgan - in her deviousness, her disregard fro consequences - that drives him away. The only reason he still works for her is in hopes of one day returning home, as she promised. Mordred Pendragon Alwin views his by-proxy employer as just as venomous as the Demon king, but work is work, and he pays well. Benjamin Jones Alwin and Benjamin Jones hardly knew one another, only having a work relationship a few months before the accident that caused Benjamin to be shot. Alwin reveres the man as a hero for the cause though Widow Darkmoon As teenagers, Alwin and Widow were madly in love, and together plotted to overthrow her abusive father. However, they lost contact after Alwin's exile. She's his main motivating factor for most of his appearances, as Morgan promised him a way to return to her after his service was over. Trivia * Much like Tennor Dekan, Alwin is a reboot of a character that DekuNut played in 2011, in CrazyMidna's RP Morgavia.